


nicht ganz nackt

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Faking It (TV 2014), How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Teds walk of shame direkt in Lilys Stillleben hinein.
Relationships: Amy Raudenfeld/Ted Mosby, Lily Aldrin & Ted Mosby





	nicht ganz nackt

**Author's Note:**

> das how i faked your mother au, das niemals ganz existieren wird
> 
> **CN: Alkohol (referenziert), Sex (referenziert)**

Die Tür zu Marshalls und Teds viel zu kleinem Zimmer geht auf und Lily blickt von ihrer Leinwand auf, die auf eine Staffelei gestellt hat, um ein Stillleben zu malen. Marshall schläft in der unteren Etage des Stockbettes und dreht sich gerade auf die linke Seite, als Ted seinen Kopf hereinsteckt.

Es ist gerade einmal sieben Uhr dreißig an einem Samstagmorgen.

Teds Haare stehen ihm vom Kopf an und er trägt keine Brille. Lily zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen und zieht einen weiteren Strich über ihre Leinwand. (Sie muss es einsehen, es hat aufgehört, ein Stillleben zu sein, als sie es mit großen Pinselstrichen und ihren farbigen Händen zerstört hat. Aber es gefällt ihr, also was soll schon groß falsch damit sein?)

Ted schiebt sich durch die Tür nach drinnen und schließt sie hinter sich, während er seine Schuhe neben dem Türrahmen auf dem Boden abstellt. (Lily ist erst jetzt aufgefallen, dass er sie getragen haben muss, bevor er in den Raum gekommen ist. Sie grinst bei dem Gedanken, dass er einen Walk of Shame hinter sich hat, weil Ted doch eigentlich mit Karen zusammen ist. Und Karen ein Grinch ist.)

»Lily«, sagt Ted auf einmal und fährt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er macht eine Pause, verzieht das Gesicht und sieht Lily nicht an. »Lily, ich hab' Mist gebaut.«

Für einen ganzen Augenblick überlegt sie, den Pinsel zur Seite zu legen und Ted in den Arm zu nehmen, aber sie trägt ihren Malerkittel und ist so voller Farbe, dass die zur Seite gelegte Palette auch keinen Unterschied machen würde. (Außerdem kennen sie sich nun wirklich nicht _so gut_ , als dass sie ihn einfach in den Arm nehmen kann. Vielleicht schon, aber sie entscheidet sich dafür, dass sie erst wissen möchte, was er für Mist gebaut hat.)

Ted wechselt sein Standbein und sagt: »Ich hab' mit Amy geschlafen.«

Lilys Hand, die gerade den Pinsel über die Leinwand gezogen hat, hält inne. Mitten in der Bewegung. Ihr Blick wandert nach oben und landet auf Teds gerötetem Gesicht. Sie spürt dieses unangenehme Zucken an ihrem linken Auge und fragt: » _Was_ hast du?«

»Ich hab' mit Amy geschlafen?«

Sie blinzelt ein paar Mal heftig, um das Zucken zu vertreiben, und legt die Palette zur Seite. Endgültig. Jetzt kann sie nicht mehr einfach weitermachen und sich an dem Gedanken erfreuen, dass Ted vielleicht endlich mit Karen schlussmacht.

»Ich wollte das eigentlich nicht«, sagt er und seine Stimme klingt defensiv, »aber irgendwann waren wir besoffen und es wäre möglich, dass wir nur Sex hatten, weil ich sowieso schon fast nackt war, und …«

»Wie, _du warst schon nackt_?«, unterbricht Lily ihn und schlüpft aus ihrem Malerkittel.

Er zieht seinen Pullover aus und wirft ihn neben seine Schuhen, bevor er sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl fallen lässt.

»Naja, fast«, sagt er und streicht sich mit den Händen über die regennasse Hose, die er trägt. »Es wäre, eventuell, möglich, dass sie irgendwann gesagt hat, dass jeder schon mal ein Nacktphoto von sich gemacht hat, aber sie nicht. Und es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich ihr gesagt habe, dass ich auch noch nie eines von mir gemacht habe.«

Sie sieht, wohin das gehen wird. Also nickt sie.

»Und vielleicht haben wir uns ausgezogen und photographiert«, schließt er und sie stutzt.

»Du sagtest, _fast_ «, hakt sie nach, »wie kannst Du auf einem Nacktphoto _nicht ganz_ nackt sein?«

Er hält einen Moment die Luft an und versucht sich vor einer Antwort zu drücken, bis er mit der Sprache herausrückt: »Nun, ich hatte ein Kondom an?«


End file.
